Des séquelles de YY
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Ciel travaille avec acharnement dans son bureau. Pour une raison inexplicable, son diable de majordome le surveille et décide de lui faire prendre une pause... pause surprenante !


**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_Voici un court OS. Néanmoins, je vous préviens ! Ceci est juste un gros délire, qui n'a ni queue, ni tête ! Et, hélas, des séquelles de la Yaoi Yuri Con... donc désolée pour le ramassis de conneries XD  
_**

**_Et désolée pour les fautes ou les oublis de mots.  
_**

* * *

Ciel soupira devant la montagne de dossiers. Il en avait assez et il n'était pas contre une petite pause. Néanmoins, il reprit une pile de papiers et commença la lecture. A vrai dire, le jeune garçon était quelque perturbé par la présence inexpliquée de son majordome à ses côtés. D'habitude, ce foutu démon accomplissait ses tâches ménagères… alors pourquoi était-il là ? A le surveiller constamment ? Sans doute pour veiller à ce que le Comte rattrape le retour sur son travail.

_ Bocchan, murmura le démon.

Ciel sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui souffle dans le cou. Il tourna la tête de côté, croisant ses yeux vermeils.

_ Quoi ? Cracha-t-il.

La majordome sourit de manière moqueuse.

_ Je vois que vous êtes exténué par votre dur travail.

Ciel leva un sourcil. Il se foutait de lui ou quoi ?

_ Je me disais donc, continua la queue-de-pie. Qu'une petite pause est bien méritée.

Le Comte sourit à son tour, vicieusement.

_ Te décides-tu ENFIN à me donner le gâteau de la journée ?

_ Oh non. J'ai bien mieux pour vous remotiver !

Cette fois-ci, Ciel le toisa, surpris.

_ Et quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Sebastian relava la tête de son maître avec sa main gantée, le rapprochant ainsi de son visage. Ciel rougit légèrement.

_ Contentez-vous de regarder pour le moment.

Le démon claqua des doigts et comme par enchantement… la musique de Joe Cocker « Yon can leave your hat on » se répercuta dans le bureau du noble qui resta pantois. Sebastian, tant qu'à lui, commença à bouger les hanches de manières sensuelle en se caressant. Il dardait un regard flamboyant sur son maître. Il monta sur le bureau, sous le regard médusé de Ciel qui se disait intérieurement « WTF ? ». Le démon se baissa doucement en écartant les jambes tandis qu'il déboutonnait son frac.

Ciel laissa pendre sa mâchoire devant cette scène plus qu'improbable.

Sebastian lui caressa le visage en lui susurrant :

_ Alors ? Bocchan ? Ne trouvez-vous votre majordome sexy ? N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse collation ?

Ciel claqua sa main et lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Non, tu n'es pas sexy ! Non, ce n'est pas une merveilleuse collation ! Et descends de MON bureau ! Arrête de me toucher ! Arrête de te déshabiller ! Et reste à ta place, c'est un ordre !

La musique se tut.

Sebastian soupira et il descendit de son bureau, reprenant sa place initiale.

_ Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

_ Tais-toi.

_ On aurait pu s'amuser.

BAM !

Sebastian se prit un livre en pleine tête. Il regarda Ciel qui le fusillait du regard.

_ Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi travailler !

Ciel se retourna et il replongea dans son dossier. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis, on lui enleva les papiers administratifs des mains. Le jeune garçon leva son œil au ciel.

_ Seba…

Il fut coupé par le démon qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ciel se dégagea, prêt à lui administrer une gifle monumentale mais le démon le stoppa dans son élan. Néanmoins, il ne put arrêter les paroles venimeuses de son contractant.

_ Mais tu n'as pas un peu fini ! Tu es en chaleur ou quoi !

Sur ces mots, Sebastian sourit pleinement.

_ Dans le mil ! Vous êtes très intelligent mon jeune maître.

Etrangement, une nouvelle musique celle de Static Lullaby « Toxic » brisa le silence tandis que le démon attrapa Ciel et le plaqua contre le bureau, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Il le retourna et lui infligea une fessée.

Ciel écarquilla l'œil, choqué.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Hurla-t-il.

Il se fit de nouveau retourner et il resta choqué quelques secondes. Sebastian avait enlevé son pantalon… découvrant des cuissardes en cuir rattachées à un porte-jarretelle. Le démon le fixa vicieusement en se léchant les lèvres.

_ Au secours, murmura Ciel.

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'il se retrouva bloqué par Sebastian en train de lécher langoureusement son cou. La bête infernale enleva son cache-œil pour s'attaquer à sa chemise de dentelle.

_ Ah Bocchan…

Il ouvrit la bouche et il mordit le cou de sa proie qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Cependant, Ciel soupira et il agrippa les cheveux corbeaux de son majordome et lui imposa un violent baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi à se caresser et à s'embrasser comme des limaces, toujours sur le bureau. Puis, ils tombèrent comme des sacs à patates sur le sol. Des vêtements volèrent par ci, par là accompagnés des cris aigus de Ciel.

Pour le reste… imaginez ;)


End file.
